User talk:Jess0426
{| class="messagebox standard-talk" style="background:gray;padding:.5em; width:100%;-moz-border-radius:15px;" | My Penguin icons Hi Jess, Here are the My Penguin icons that you requested. The Light Blue icon isn't included here as v1.0's icon is kinda light blue already, but if you want me to make a light blue version as well just let me know. My Penguin v1 icon Blue.png My Penguin v1 icon Green.png My Penguin v1 icon Pink.png My Penguin v1 icon Black.png My Penguin v1 icon Yellow.png My Penguin v1 icon Dark Purple.png My Penguin v1 icon Brown.png My Penguin v1 icon Peach.png My Penguin v1 icon Red.png My Penguin v1 icon Orange.png My Penguin v1 icon Dark Green.png My Penguin v1 icon Lime Green.png My Penguin v1 icon Aqua.png My Penguin v1 icon Arctic White.png Penguin-Pal (talk) 10:52, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Happy Thanksgiving from Phineas99 Hi there! Happy Thanksgiving from me! Phineas99cp! :) Here is a present I made for you! P.S. Don´t get too fat! The turkey is extremely delicious! :P CPWikiThanksgivingGift.png [[User:Historicalcp|'Agent Phineas99;' ]] [[User talk:Historicalcp| Reporting ]] [[User Blog: Historicalcp| for ]] November 30, 2013 RE:Emoticon Hi Jess, I made a cropped and cleaner version for the file for a better display and updated MediaWiki:Emoticons. You cna now user your dinosaur puffle emoticon ;) Penguin-Pal (talk) 07:06, December 2, 2013 (UTC) its back Hey I i Ask You Go To http://experimentalpenguinsremake.weebly.com/play.html Orange Bird (talk) 00:53, December 5, 2013 (UTC) RE:Cutout Happy77 Hi Jess, Here's the image that you've requested: *File:PartyStartsNowFull6Happy77.png Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:38, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Contest Scam Hello. I'm sorry, but I do not have a membership code to give away. I hosted the contest as a scam. Please read this for more information. User:0 Berry/The CrabBerry 04:21, December 7, 2013 (UTC) RE: Hi Jess, I haven't finished yet, I will probally finish it by tonight. Mariocart25 20:04, December 7, 2013 (UTC) RE:Can we use this image for the Tato Maxx Page? Hi Jess, Sure, go ahead. Penguin-Pal (talk) 05:39, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Image Contest 2013 Results! Attention Jess The Image Contest of 2013 is now over and the results are in! Find out who is the winner! Claim your userbox template if you have stayed either 1st, 2nd or 3rd place! If you lost the 1st round, then you are in 3rd place. If you won the 1st round but lost the 2nd round, then you are in 2nd place and if you passed all rounds and won the contest, then that means you are in 1st place. Click here to see the results In other news, I have recently announced a new contest which its the Best of 2013 and its another Image Contest. For more rules and how does it work click here [[User:Historicalcp|'Phineas99;' ]] [[User talk:Historicalcp| Jingle Bells! ]] [[User Blog: Historicalcp| Jingle Bells! ]] December 11, 2013 RE:Merry Christmas! Hi Jess, Thnak you for the epic gift! Now i truely feel like a real parrot owner :P Thanks and have a merry christmas! Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:59, December 15, 2013 (UTC) RE:My Penguin Icon Wow thanks! :) 12:26, December 17, 2013 (UTC) RE:transparent light blue Hi Jess, I've replied you about this. It is related to your personal stylesheet (either or ). Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:17, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Happy Holidays! Whether you are celebrating Christmas or not, HAPPY HOLIDAYS! :) -- Dps04talk 05:28, December 23, 2013 (UTC) RE:Merry Christmas! Hi Jess, Thanks for the cool postcard, have a merry christmas too! Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:09, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas From JWPengie 18:20, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas! Thanks Jess for the postcard. Have a Merry Christmas! Chriskim98 says Merry Christmas! (talk) 22:03, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Happy Holidays from Phineas99! Hey there! I have made a gift for you, happy holidays! :D [[User:Historicalcp|'Phineas99;' ]] [[User talk:Historicalcp| Jingle Bells! ]] [[User Blog: Historicalcp| Jingle Bells! ]] December 24, 2013 RE:Subject Here Hi Jess, I'm sorry, but user rights are earned, not sold. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:47, December 25, 2013 (UTC) ::P 23:35, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Happy Holidays Gift Hey Jess, thanks for the gift! Happy Holidays to you as well! ;) [[User:Historicalcp|'Phineas99;' ]] [[User talk:Historicalcp| Jingle Bells! ]] [[User Blog: Historicalcp| Jingle Bells! ]] December 26, 2013 Happy Holidays Happy Holidays!! RE:Hello Hi Jess, Thanks for your notice. No, i'm not gonna block you, but please make sure to check next time that you're logged to this account and not to another one. Penguin-Pal (talk) 06:31, December 28, 2013 (UTC) RE:P-P!!! Hi Jess, This could be caused if a section title wasn't given, for example, but you can also need to keep the window from which you sent the messages open. Also, in a case of a problem, try checking if your internet connection works well. P.S. if you're still having these problems, if you're using Chrome try opening your JS console before submitting. If an error is logged in the console, perhaps there was a problem to connect the server for some reason, though i haven't checked if Message returns an error for these cases. Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:04, December 28, 2013 (UTC) RE:Advertisement Request Hey Jess, Your advertisement request has been finished. You can add it: 00:12, December 29, 2013 (UTC) RE:Pin Tracker Hi Jess, Thank you for this cool idea! :) I've added the beta version, and also mentioned in the documentation that it was your idea. Thanks again! Penguin-Pal (talk) 11:49, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Penguin Revenge Of The Island It's a sled race! It involves mostly the team captains, both team captains will be sled racing three times. But the team captain that loses goes straight to the hurl of shame! No bonfire, no toxic marshmallow just getting hurled away by the other team captain. *Date: January 3rd 2014 *Time: 12:00 PST *Server: Icicle Awesomegamer100 (talk) 12:28, December 31, 2013 (UTC) UCPWMB A wild SHINY MAGIKARP appeared! 10:56, January 3, 2014 (UTC) page pls go to your page and tell if you can do it pls Happy New Year 2014! Hey there! Happy New Year 2014! NewYear2014GiftCPWiki.png [[User:Phineas99cp|'Phineas99;' ]] [[User talk:Historicalcp| Happy ]] [[User Blog: Historicalcp| New ]] January 3, 2014 Party Header I was wondering if I could use your 'Welcome to dino island' header. If so could u tell me what to add it with is? Thanks :) Mckenzie 101 (talk) 16:39, January 4, 2014 (UTC)January 4, 2014 Thanks Thanks for de custom and icon :D. [[User:Casablancker|'Caveman Casa']] [[User Talk:Casablancker|'loves']] [[User:Casablancker/Templates|'Booga']] 01:17, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for the custom. I really like it! I'll add it to my userpage soon. User:0 Berry/The CrabBerry 03:24, January 9, 2014 (UTC) RE:Enemy's I'm sure it was a mistake my page glitched causing everything to go boom so from best friends you must have been placed on the enemy's list also thanks again for the customs and if you have time can you make me a my penguin icon please if so the items would be lime green this and this thank you for your time :) [[User:Casablancker|'Caveman Casa']] [[User Talk:Casablancker|'loves']] [[User:Casablancker/Templates|'Booga']] 21:44, January 9, 2014 (UTC) JWPengie's Awesome Stories DINOSAUR Important Information Hi Jess, In DINOSAUR, your character will be known as Doctor Jezz. You will be playing an evil scientist and Gary's enemy. You will also be playing Gary. IMPORTANT: Please be on chat on Saturday, January 25th, at 8AM PST on the server Brumby at the Everyday Phoning Facility. We will be changing rooms a little also. Thank you for your time! :) 22:57, January 22, 2014 (UTC) One more thing I might be a little late too. (8:15 at the latest) 23:10, January 24, 2014 (UTC) RE:Hey P-P, look what i made you! :) Hi Jess, These look awesome! :D Thank you very much! Penguin-Pal (talk) 07:40, January 25, 2014 (UTC) RE: Hi Jess, I thought you said in PM that you couldn't be there. I couldn't have re-scheduled the time because I had two other people coming. I'm sorry, but Leader if CP Parties! took your place. However you can still be in the next part, which will be taken 11am PST as a dinosaur. 13:27, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Happy Valentine's Day! Hi ! I hope you have a very happy Valentine's Day ;) 18:24, February 3, 2014 (UTC) RE:Emoticon Hi Jess, You can now use this emoticon. P.S. thank you for the report about . Penguin-Pal (talk) 05:46, February 6, 2014 (UTC) RE:Stuff Hi Jess, I'm not entirely sure what sot of box are you talking about. If you can link to an example or take a screenshot, maybe i'll understand what you're referring to. #But if you want to literraly add some stuff to User blog:Jess0426 and , i'm afraid that this cannot be done simply with the ordinary wiki editor. Editing MediaWiki pages can do that, but for modifing stuff like that you can edit your for yourself. #To add a contents box somewhere in a page, you can add __TOC__ in the place on which you want it to appear. Penguin-Pal (talk) 09:25, February 10, 2014 (UTC) RE:Friend I added you on my friend list. You can see it here User:Chriskim98 if you want to. Chriskim98 Talk Page Blogs 18:29, February 10, 2014 (UTC) RE:Gajotz Hi Jess, In general, pages about moderators should be created if that moderator has a very main role in a CP-related topic. If you believe that Gajotz is main enough in enough activities- you are welocome to replace the current redirect with a page. About rsnail- if i'm correct his name turend uppercase back in 2010, but you can make it lowercase using - which is added to the page's top. Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:44, February 11, 2014 (UTC) :I believe you meant . :P Kallie Jo (talk) 20:00, February 11, 2014 (UTC) ::Oh, lol. I though i've renamed the other one. Penguin-Pal (talk) 20:04, February 11, 2014 (UTC) RE:File:Club Penguin Logo Russian January 23 2014.png Hi Jess, I'm not sure if i fully understand you. Could you explain the what is it about the logo? Penguin-Pal (talk) RE:I need some help p=p Hi Jess, As a reply to your messages: ---- To remove the "Wiki" from your wiki name, first of all, renamed your main page. Then, update the following pages: *MediaWiki:Mainpage- directs readers to this page as the main page *MediaWiki:Pagetitle- title of pages. *MediaWiki:Pagetitle-view-mainpage- title on the main page. *MediaWiki:Description- search engines description. ---- To style your wiki, use custom CSS and/or JS in your wiki. Custimizing the wiki navigation doesn't require JavaScript, but can be done without too much code. If you want to see how to style your navigation check this page ---- :How do you do the "Club Penguin Wiki - '''etc.'?"'' I'm not sure if i understood it correctly, but if you mean the titles of project pages, use the link that i gave you above. If perhaps you wanted to ask how to make project pages (e.g. here Club Penguin Wiki: + name of page), start a new page that begins with Project:, followed by the project page name. ---- To make links to users in a certain group, add to your MediaWiki:Wikia.css: ahref="/wiki/User:First_user", ahref="/wiki/User:Second_user", ahref="/wiki/User:Third_user" { color: blue; } Replace blue with any other color that you'd like to use. You can use for the value a color name, a HEX code or another valid color value. ---- It seems like in russian wikis, uses the basic look for that page, without the Oasis look. ---- The default wiki tags don't include tags for rollbacks, bureaucrats, bots, etc.. To make them visible, either use this (which is used in this wiki) or import UserTags. ---- Penguin-Pal (talk) 11:43, February 17, 2014 (UTC) RE:Chat Hi Jess, This is because of a global issue with Wikia. It may be fixed within 24 or 48 hours. P.S. i'm no longer in. I managed to get in with Kirlia and CPCB, but got disconnected, so yeah :P my luck. Penguin-Pal (talk) 20:41, February 18, 2014 (UTC) RE:Edits Hi Jess, These aren't the most mainspace edits of someone that has no chatmod privileges. Though you could be a nominee next time we promote chat mods. Penguin-Pal (talk) 05:22, February 19, 2014 (UTC) RE:Story Ok 00:05, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Friend Hi Jess. My sister told me you sent her a friend request on cp (she's Caseypengie). She accidentally hit no but she really wanted to be your friend. She sent you one back so if you get it please accept because it would make her happy :P 13:16, March 2, 2014 (UTC) :OMG MY SIGNATURE LOOKS SO EPIC WITH THIS BG!! 13:18, March 2, 2014 (UTC) RE:cutout Hi Jess, Here's the image that you've requested: *Penguin Style January 2013 IFE clear free.png Penguin-Pal (talk) 17:54, March 9, 2014 (UTC) RE:1 last thing Hi Jess, I don't want to interrupt Jes if he's uploading these files right now, but if you have a certain request you can feel free to ask (i won't be around right now as it's late and i won't be able to stay for long). Penguin-Pal (talk) 20:55, March 21, 2014 (UTC) hey wc:Chuck Norris Ssss...BOOM (talk) 23:58, March 22, 2014 (UTC)Minecraft Creeper RE:Cutout Hi Jess, Here's the lion image: *News 338 featureStory lion.png Penguin-Pal (talk) 05:59, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for letting me use the image. Did Club Penguin Comic Maker Update again? [[User:Cool_Pixels|'Cool Pixels']][[User talk:Cool_Pixels|'Talk']] 06:50, March 25, 2014 (UTC) RE:Thanks I asked you cuz I never noticed that postcard cutout there. :) You Are Invited You are invited to join the Story Writing Contest and the winning price is 7day free Membership. The contest will be over in 3rd of April. I have also participated in the contest, the contest need more contestants. So Click Here to participate. [[User:Cool_Pixels|'Cool Pixels']][[User talk:Cool_Pixels|'Talk']] 16:00, March 27, 2014 (UTC) RE:Cutouts Hi Jess, I usually use SwfModify if i need to do a cutout from a rather small file, or Trillix if it's about a rather big file (such as the interface file). Kurst SWF Renderer is also great for converting cutouts to PNG (though i use v1.0- see the SWF Renderer 1.0 section if you wanna download it instead of the current version). That's pretty much it, though there are some techniques that i use for enlarging small files- you can find out more about them here or by contacting Kallie/Hey.you/me. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:40, March 30, 2014 (UTC)